What would I do
by Mirialdo
Summary: An accident lands the General of OZ in the hands of the Gundam Pilots.. Yaoi implied 13x5 3x4 pairings
1. New Ally

Title: What would I do?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, the poem on the other hand was given to me by a friend of mine and belongs to him..  
  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Angst  
  
Pairings: implied 13x5 , 3x4, 1+2,  
  
"What would I do"  
  
What would I ever do,  
  
If I couldn't be with you,  
  
To live a life full of disgrace,  
  
Would be better than not seeing your face.  
  
If I could not be by your side  
  
My world would crumble,  
  
Grey clouds would cover the blue sky  
  
My soul would be extinguished  
  
The flame in my heart would die  
  
There are no words to describe  
  
How much you really mean to me  
  
My soul would be lost without you  
  
You're my reason to be  
  
Could I live my life without you?  
  
What type of life would that be?  
  
No more love left in my heart  
  
No more tears left in my eyes  
  
No more sorrow in my heart  
  
No more sun  
  
No more stars  
  
No more life..........  
  
  
  
Wufei watched the others converge on the base and cursed silently. 'Damn it, Treize, why did you have to be at this base today?' he thought, as he followed Heavyarms closer to the base. They had received orders that they were to attack and bomb a certain base at a certain time. It was drawing closer to that time and he worried silently that Treize would still be on the base when it came time to destroy it. Then the movement began, a large amount of frenzied activity had started around the shuttles near the base. One shuttle fired its engines and took to the air. Wufei cast a glance over at Wing. The large gundam remained still as the shuttle climbed higher into the sky. Then a second shuttle fired its engines.  
  
Over the comm. he heard Heero speak quietly.  
  
[Ninmu Ryoukai.]  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he watched Wing gundam shift into bird mode and fly after the second shuttle. Information flashed across his screen and he let the breath out slowly. Treize had been on the first shuttle. The second shuttle carried a high official from Romefeller, that was Heero's target, not Treize. 'At least now the General of Oz was off the base' he thought as he watched Wing gundam get closer to the second shuttle, shifting out of bird mode to draw its beam saber out. It sliced through the shuttle easily.  
  
The shuttle exploded, and he noticed something too late. The first shuttle was too close to the second, the blast from the second exploding hit the first rocking it and ripped into the tail of the shuttle. It went down streaming smoke towards the runway and then hit hard, part of the shuttle exploded and Wufei's blood turned to ice. 'No.. oh gods..' he thought as he watched the wreckage of the shuttle. He thoughtlessly directed Nataku towards it, ignoring the questions from both Duo, and Quatre. He stopped about five feet away from it and then opened his cockpit and dropped out of it. The shuttle hadn't been completely destroyed by the explosion, only half had been severely damaged he noted. He ran towards it and then pried open one of the doors, climbing inside.  
  
Wufei was met by the barrel of a pistol and looked up into cold brown eyes. Colonel Une stood there in the corridor of the entrance her pistol aimed directly at him. He waited for the sound of the shot, it never came and the barrel wavered slightly. "Bastard.." Une hissed at him as she stepped forwards slightly unsteady. "You killed him, you miserable little.." she began raising the pistol at him again. He sidestepped her and then ran past her ignoring her screams at his back. 'He couldn't be dead..' he whispered silently to himself as he pushed his way further into the shuttle. 'She wouldn't of left him if he was alive..' came the traitorous thought. He brutally shoved it out of his mind and pushed his way into the passenger area of the craft. It was filled with smoke and he saw a body in the middle of the shuttle. "God no." he whispered to himself softly as he quickly made his way towards it.  
  
His breath left in a relieved rush when he saw it was only a soldier not Treize himself. As he moved to go past the fallen man, he saw a flash of gold under the corpse of the soldier. He knelt and pushed the soldier off to the side and looked down at the General. Picking up one of Treize's wrists, he quickly felt for a pulse and almost wept when his fingers found it. Weak and erratic but there. 'Thank you god..' he thought as he attempted to get his arms under Treize's shoulder's and slowly lifted him up. Something stopped him from getting to high and he looked down to see that his legs were pinned under a piece of the shuttle.  
  
Wufei laid Treize down gently, walking over to the debris. He tried to move it, and cursed when he couldn't. He then felt a slim hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, ebony locked with emerald green. Wufei straightened and faced Trowa glaring. "I won't leave him here to die. He's still alive." he growled at the tall pilot. Trowa said nothing only nodded and gestured for him to stand by Treize's shoulder's. Scowling he went back and picked the General up under his shoulders again and watched as Trowa picked the piece of debris up off Treize's legs. Wufei quickly pulled him out from under it. Trowa walked around the metal and then helped him hoist Treize up off the floor, saying nothing.  
  
They both worked silently, and finally made it out of the shuttle. After they had gotten halfway to Nataku, the shuttle exploded again becoming a fiery inferno. A weak feeling went through his legs and he almost went to his knees. 'If they had been a few minutes more getting out of the shuttle, or if Trowa hadn't come to help..' he realized silently watching the blaze with stinging eyes. They then continued towards Nataku. Wufei set Treize down and then climbed into the cockpit and made the large gundam kneel down closer to the ground. Trowa helped him get Treize's limp form into the cockpit and then left to climb back into his own.  
  
After a bit of adjusting, he had Treize strapped into the seat and sat gently as he could in his lap bringing Nataku back up straight. He watched silently as Heero shifted into Bird mode and took off with Deathscythe, and Sandrock right behind him. Heavyarms walked towards Nataku for a moment before turning and following after Sandrock. Wufei considered his options as he watched him go. He could leave and find someplace safe, for both him and Treize. But he wasn't sure what injuries the older man had sustained during the crash and Quatre's people would most likely have the supplies needed to take care of him. Decision made he flew after them.  
  
***  
  
Wufei glanced up towards Quatre and Trowa and waited. "Well..?" he asked finally after going impatient with the slow movements of the green-eyed pilot who was checking the general over for any life-threatening injuries. Trowa glanced up at him and straightened.  
  
"Left femur is broken cleanly, the right tibia sustained a minor fracture. Some bruised, maybe fractured ribs. Maybe a concussion. If there's anything internal I wouldn't be able to tell, we'd need a medic for that." Trowa said calmly, watching Wufei.  
  
Wufei scowled slightly. "I could call Sally, she helped me once before and she is a doctor." he said walking towards the door.  
  
"We can trust her?" the tall pilot asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Yes, I think so." he said and then walked out shutting the door behind him.  
  
Trowa felt Quatre tap his shoulder and glanced over at the small blonde. Quatre was looking down at the general who had just opened his eyes and was watching both of them with a trace of confusion in the deep blue eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Trowa lifted an eyebrow slightly and then asked a question of his own. "Can you tell us you *you* are first?"  
  
A small frown marred the aristocratic features as the older man considered the question, then the eyes widened slightly and looked towards him again. ".. no I can't. Where am I? Where is Fei?"  
  
Trowa frowned faintly and for the moment ignored the small gasp from Quatre. "You're safe." he said.  
  
Quatre glanced at him and then back at Treize. "You mean Wufei?" he asked quietly. The general nodded slowly with a small wince as he completed the action. Quatre glanced at him once again and then continued. "He went to call a doctor, he'll be back soon."  
  
Treize's eyes widened slightly again. "What happened? Why am I here, Who are you?"  
  
Trowa glanced at Quatre before turning away towards the door. "You were involved in an accident, Wufei brought you here to take care of you, and we're.. friends." he said as he opened the door. He looked back at Quatre and then waited as the small blonde hesitated slightly before walking towards him and past him out the door. "Try to rest, the medic will be here soon." he said and then shut the door firmly and locking it despite the fact that the general wasn't a threat at the moment.  
  
***  
  
"How long have you known Treize personally *Traitor*?" Heero said coldly watching Wufei with narrowed eyes. Wufei stood there, arms cross across his chest glaring back at Heero. Trowa sighed internally at the sight and glanced silently at Quatre and Duo. Duo was watching Heero and Wufei silently, violet eyes slightly narrowed. Quatre was shifting his weight slightly at the hostility between the two pilots. Sally was inside the room with the general, checking the man over for anything he might of missed or couldn't have seen.  
  
"Its none of your business, Heero Yuy. I am NOT a traitor. We never spoke of the war with each other!"  
  
"Why did you rescue him, and bring him here?!"  
  
Trowa frowned slightly as Quatre winced faintly at the last exchange and then watched silently as Quatre stepped between Heero and Wufei. "Heero, Treize doesn't remember who he is. Most likely the crash and his injuries are responsible. Wufei isn't a traitor.. can't you see the benefit in having him on our side? Without Treize to lead Oz, we'll have a chance to stop the war. Plus if we tell him that he was *our* ally, we'll have his mind helping us instead of Oz and Romefeller." he said softly to the Japanese pilot, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Wufei.  
  
"You would have me lie to him?! That is dishonorable!" Wufei growled.  
  
Heero glared back at Wufei. "Either we do what Quatre suggests or I will make sure he stays out of Oz's hands my *own* way." he threatened, his gun hand flexing slightly to show how he meant to do that.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened slightly. "You wouldn't.. I wouldn't let you kill him when he doesn't even remember what he's done!" he said.  
  
Heero pulled his gun out silently and a soft click was heard. "Try me." he said coldly watching Wufei silently, glaring.  
  
Wufei glared back at him and then scowled. "Fine. We'll do it Quatre's way then."  
  
***  
  
They walked into the bedroom, Sally was finishing replacing the supplies back into the small bag she had brought. "Once those legs heal, along with the fractured ribs he'll be fine. Except he doesn't recall anything about who he was or what is currently going on." she told them. Wufei glanced at her silently and then walked over to the bed where the older man was laying watching them silently. Trowa glanced at her and she continued. "I'll bring some painkillers for the broken leg as soon as I get a hold of them. Until then, all I can say is to allow him plenty of rest." Trowa nodded and then Sally walked out of the room with her bag.  
  
He glanced over at the other three pilots silently before looking over at Wufei and Treize. The general was looking up at the Chinese pilot, holding one of his hands in his own. Heero was standing back leaning against the doorframe watching silently. He listened quietly as Quatre introduced them to the general and Wufei nodded stiffly as Treize looked up at him for confirmation. A soft smile graced the older man's features and he relaxed into the bed silently reassured he was among friends.  
  
Wufei continued to sit beside the general as he went to sleep, scowling at Heero next to the doorway. Heero said nothing as he straightened and walked out of the room. Trowa glanced back at Quatre and Duo. They had both relaxed now that the storm had blown over so to speak. Duo left the room next, his cheerful smile restored as he most likely went to search for Heero. Quatre looked over at him and sighed softly, giving him a small smile before leaving the room. He glanced over at Wufei and Treize, the latter still sleeping with the former watching him silently. Wufei looked up at him silently, a slight challenge in his gaze before he looked back down at Treize. Trowa said nothing and then finally left them both alone.  
  
***  
  
(7 months later)  
  
Une looked up scowling at the tall man standing before her. "I've heard some disturbing rumors about your conduct on the field, *Lieutenant* Merquise." she growled at him. Azure watched her coldly from behind the silver mask. "Some say you're not putting all your effort behind the fight. We should not have so many losses as there have been reported. Some even suggest that you're giving away our strategies. Is this so Lieutenant?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes at him from behind her glasses.  
  
Zechs continued to glare callously at her from behind the mask. "Would you prefer it if I resign, and leave what is left of Oz, Colonel Une?" he asked coldly. "Or maybe you can tell me just why this war has continued? It has become meaningless.. a farce of what it *once* was. Ever since T-."  
  
"ENOUGH!" she snarled at him before he was able to pronounce the name. Internally he smiled grimly, he knew mentioning the deceased general would rile her. It had hurt him to learn of it and the only reason he had stayed was to try and maybe honor the sacrifice the general had made. But it had turned into a farce within months, without Treize to guide them, Oz was nothing more than puppet for Romefeller to try and take over the power vacuum left by the absence of the Alliance.  
  
Somehow the Gundam Pilots had succeeded in bypassing the security on several bases, destroying them beyond reasonable repair. One thing he was pleased about and he was sure Treize would have been as well, was the attacks had halted the production on the so-called Mobile Dolls. No doubt if Romefeller had gotten any further with them, they would be trying to replace the mobile suits and their pilots with the machines.  
  
He watched Une silently. It was unfortunate that the woman had snapped after returning to duty. She had lost her anchor and now took it out on anyone who crossed her path. He waited for the dismissal that normally followed the display of temper. But this time she gave him a silent glare and then a small smirk. "Since you suggested it.. I think that is precisely what is needed. You are discharged as of now, Merquise. I don't want to see you ever again, and if I do.. I will kill you."  
  
That wasn't what he had expected, although he was silently glad he was no longer involved in this disgraceful war. Maybe, if he spoke with the pilots he could help them put an end to this. All it would really take was for the colonies to rally behind the Gundams and then the citizens of Earth would most likely follow, if Oz could be thrown down like the Alliance before it. He walked out without a word or a salute.  
  
Walking out to the hanger he looked up at Tallgeese, a slight scowl on his lips. It was time he placed Zechs Merquise away, unless the colonies didn't heed his words or the suits already around the colonies decided to prevent him from trying the new plan slowly forming in his mind.  
  
***  
  
Duo walked into the room and turned one of the chairs next to the table backwards before sitting down and glancing at the two men sitting at the table. He grinned at the older one who looked up at him, the deep blue eyes lightening up for a moment before the ginger haired man turned his attention back to the laptop that was in front of him. "What are you studying now?" he asked leaning over the table trying to get a glimpse of the screen. The eyes flicked back up at him and then down once more.  
  
"Something's happened to the statistics. I'm changing the strategy to compensate for it." Treize answered quietly, picking up the papers from beside his laptop and glancing through them. Duo looked over at Heero who had glanced up from his own screen at the sound of the papers. He was watching the ex-general closely as the older man sorted through the information provided. Duo sat back down in his seat folding his arms on the table, resting his head on them to watch both of them silently for once. He knew Heero didn't give everything he had to Treize, that subject had come up already behind closed doors.  
  
Wufei had noticed it and questioned that if they were going to rely upon him to come up with winning strategies that he would need all the information to do so correctly. Heero had countered he was giving all the *necessary* information he needed and that was all the former general was going to receive. Wufei had glared once more at Heero but let the subject rest and left the room they had gathered in.  
  
Duo gave his attention back to Treize again and watched him for a moment. "So what happened?"  
  
Treize set the papers down back onto the table and then began typing again. "They're missing one of their people. Report says that the person left last night taking his suit with him."  
  
Duo looked up suddenly at Heero. The Japanese pilot paid him no attention not looking up from the screen of the computer in front of him. Something was up.. he was sure of it. He was about to say something to Heero when Quatre came into the room.  
  
"Guys.. turn on the television."  
  
Duo glanced at Heero, getting no response he got up and flicked the television on and then did a double take at the person on it. Long platinum blonde hair cascaded down over a white, black and gold suit the tall figure on the screen wore. He glanced at Heero who was watching the former general. Treize had looked up at the screen and seemed to be studying it intently, slight confusion danced in the deep blue eyes as he watched the man on the screen. He didn't know why Heero was looking at Treize like that until he paid attention to the man's voice.  
  
"Oz and Romefeller are claiming that the Gundams are the enemies of the Earth and Colonies. That destroying them will achieve peace. Why have we let such duplicity from them go unchallenged? I'm sure that none of you have forgotten about the United Earth Sphere Alliance, Oz is now no better than the organization they overthrew. It is time to think for ourselves once more and see through their false promises and lies. The Gundams are not the enemy. The enemy is Romefeller, who hold the puppet strings of Oz."  
  
The TV screen went blank then cutting off anything more the man was going to say. Duo looked over at Heero who held a remote in his hands. He opened his mouth to ask why he had shut it off when he heard the soft tenor question. "He.. looked familiar.. was he a friend of ours too?" Duo glanced over at the former general and then he realized for a moment what Wufei must feel like knowing the truth and having to keep it hidden. He had never said anything to dispute the story Treize had been told, but not saying anything was almost like lying and it was starting slowly to leave a decidedly sour taste in his mouth.  
  
Duo glanced at Heero, but the pilot was not looking at him instead he had crossed his arms over his chest, one hand resting hidden slightly by the other arm. A small gleam of metal showed from the hiding place and he had a hard time keeping himself from displaying anything that would tip off the older man that there was something wrong. "He is not important at the moment. We have a mission and that is all that's important at the moment. Have you finished the changes to the strategy?" Heero asked Treize coldly.  
  
It was a tense moment, Duo looked over at Quatre who stood watching the other two with a slightly worried and fitful expression. He barely heard the soft click of a safety being turned off and turned back to watch Treize who was still silently staring at the blank screen of the television. Duo wanted to say something, anything to break the tense silence, but he couldn't find any words. 'Come on Treize.. say something.. now.. please.. or he might actually kill you..' he wasn't sure when it had happened but he had come to consider the older man a friend in truth in a way.  
  
"Yes, I have." Treize finally said looking away from the TV back to the laptop in front of him. He pressed a key and then turned the computer so it faced Heero. Duo slowly let out a small sigh of relief and then looked over to see Quatre had left the room. He didn't blame him.. if he hadn't been scared that Heero might have once and for all done away with the former general he might have left too. He watched silently as Treize stood up gracefully and walked away from the table and out of the room, before he turned back to see Heero scanning the laptop Treize had left intently.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?!" he said coming around the table to stand not far from Heero. The Japanese pilot never diverted his attention and for a moment he thought he was once again being ignored. Then Heero straightened up and hit a few keys on the laptop's keyboard and a beep sounded from the small computer.  
  
"There. Now its on its way to my computer and this one is locked." Heero closed the laptop and looked up at him. The dark blue eyes glanced towards the blank screen of the television in the wall. "That was the reason I strip the names from the reports he reviews as well as keep back certain points that don't effect the mission. One word, one face, one name could easily give him his memory back and then he would be a danger to us.. he now knows too much about us to ever chance his return to the enemy. If I think his memory has returned and there's a chance he could return to the enemy, I will make sure it doesn't occur."  
  
"By killing him?! Damn Heero haven't you ever heard of asking him to remain on our side? I mean we've known him now for almost a year! And after that little speech on the news.. I think he would stay on our side. The enemy he was with is not the same now as it was then.. so quit being so trigger- happy alright?" He let a frustrated sound escape and then turned towards the door to leave. "I know you still don't trust him, but Wufei and Quatre do.. and I think I do too.. you should give the man a chance before condemning him.." He sighed and then left the room, leaving Heero alone in the room.  
  
*  
  
(L1 Colony D120)  
  
"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I come here from my nation on Earth to speak to you about an urgent matter, namely the war that has begun and is taking all of Earth into its arms and is trying to take the Colonies as well. If you will please listen to what I wish to say and then judge me for it if you wish. All that I ask for this moment is just that you listen."  
  
"Oz and Romefeller are claiming that the Gundams are the enemies of the Earth and Colonies. That destroying them will achieve peace. Why have we let such duplicity from them go unchallenged? I'm sure that none of you have forgotten about the United Earth Sphere Alliance, Oz is now no better than the organization they overthrew. It is time to think for ourselves once more and see through their false promises and lies. The Gundams are not the enemy. The enemy is Romefeller, who hold the puppet strings of Oz."  
  
"Under the guise of Peace and Justice, the Alliance came to the Colonies with its overwhelming military force, Oz is now beginning the same tactic except they are hiding steel under a silk cover of lies and deceit. They plan to use the Colonies to make the very weapons it will use to suppress those same Colonies should they chose not to become one with Romefeller. If we truly want to end this war, it can not be attained by simply destroying the Gundams. It's a problem that calls for an end to Oz and Romefeller as we know it. Romefeller was and most likely still is working on a soulless machine which they plan to use to replace the ones now fighting in the war. If those soulless things are created and put into use, then anyone who disagrees with Romefeller will be crushed beneath them."  
  
"Also Colonel Une of Oz says that there is need for these weapons of mass destruction such as Fortress Barge that already hangs in space armed with enough firepower to fully destroy a colony. And there are plans to make an even *bigger* space fortress with more firepower than Barge has. Do we truly need it? The Colonies have lived out here in space for nearly two hundred years now without large weapons such as the ones Romefeller and Oz are now creating. Let the Colonies join up with those on Earth to put a stop to this War and those behind its continued existence."  
  
Milliardo looked down then as the camera shut down and sighed softly. He turned walking off the dais he had been standing on and out of the room into another that was now filled with representatives from the colonies, as well as an Alliance officer. He nodded politely towards all of them and then seated himself at the table and waited silently.  
  
"Considering all that you have said and all that has been confirmed though sources of our own.." one representative began slowly looking around the table before finally giving him his full attention. "We have decided to agree to your petition that we not join with Oz as there had been talks to do so.. "  
  
"And the other part? What about the Gundams?" he asked quietly, watching him from across the table.  
  
"We still need to talk among ourselves on that matter, but as of now we think it is possible to support them. Soon we will be able to make an official statement considering everything and declare our position."  
  
Milliardo nodded and then smiled softly. "Thank you for listening to me and for agreeing to heed my advice."  
  
"Of course, Ambassador Peacecraft."  
  
*  
  
(Two weeks later - Earth)  
  
Wufei glanced up from his place in Treize's lap as the door to the safe house opened and a tall figure dressed in the greens and black of an Oz solider walked inside dropping a duffel bag inside the door and shutting the door behind him. He watched Trowa silently as the auburn haired pilot walked towards the hall without saying anything to either of them.  
  
Upon hearing the furious argument from the hallway, he frowned slightly. 'What the hell was going on? Because of the nature of Trowa's continuing missions within the Oz bases he was often in, he never hardly returned for very long to the safe house and certainly not still wearing his uniform.  
  
Heero then stalked out of the hall and glared down at both him and Treize. He glared back and felt the older man's arms tighten around him slightly. He then saw the gun in Heero's hand and froze. 'What the hell is going on?!' he thought as he watched Trowa come back out of the hall and pull Heero's arm up and force the gun out of his hand.  
  
"You can't do that Heero.. I told you Dr. J wants him for this mission and he has to be in perfect health. Not dead and buried. Otherwise the mission is a complete failure before it even begins." Trowa said, his voice calm but cold.  
  
"If he goes back with you, he'll never come back and they will have him *again*. They will use him to their own ends and we will suffer for letting him go.. he knows too much."  
  
"He's the only one who can even get close to the source of the information we need. I've tried to find a way for me to get to it from where I am, I can't. Not without compromising my cover and position which is sorely needed elsewhere in space. I have the uniform in my duffel, as soon as he's dressed I *have* to leave with him and go to Luxembourg."  
  
"How do I know these *orders* really came from Dr. J? You've been gone for almost two months working undercover for them.. convenient for Oz to have the scientists in their custody.. where they can't send us the orders.."  
  
"Heero.. I won't stand here and be called a traitor when I have been working this hard to undermine Oz. If you wish to think that I would even begin to switch sides, you don't know me as well as you think you do. If I have to go back and risk my cover to get you a hardcopy of these orders from Dr. J then I will.. and if the mission fails because I am caught getting those orders or Treize is not in the correct place when he needs to be and he doesn't get the necessary information we *need* to continue fighting.. then it is *your* fault and *not* ours."  
  
Wufei scowled at both of them. "Excuse me, Trowa.. Heero.. but the person you're speaking about is sitting in this room with both of you. Its impolite to speak of him as if he wasn't. And Trowa.. what mission are you talking of?"  
  
Trowa turned away from Heero with a slightly frosty glare to look at both Treize and Wufei. "Dr. J has heard that there is certain information coming down from Romefeller about something happening in the Colonies and certain parts of Earth. I can not get to where I would need to be to overhear it, therefore Dr. J wants me to take Treize to Romefeller Headquarters and have him work undercover as a General of Oz. I will go to space and try to find out what is going on while on Fortress Barge. I have a uniform in my duffel and its important that I leave as soon as Treize is ready."  
  
He then looked up from Wufei to lock emerald with sapphire. "Will you do this? This is the front line, since the accident you've been behind the scenes, but now I'm asking you to leave Wufei and come with me into the heart of our enemy, to act as if you are a General within their ranks.. its a lot but we need it desperately."  
  
Treize looked at the three of them and then sighed softly before kissing Wufei lightly on top of his head and releasing him. "I will.. " He slipped off the couch and then watched as Trowa walked over and retrieved the duffel he had brought inside, handing it over to Treize silently. Treize turned without speaking and walked down the hallway towards his room.  
  
Wufei stared down the hall and then glanced at both Trowa and Heero who were once more locked in a staring match. 'If looks *could* kill then they'd both be dead..' he thought as he watched them silently. A couple minutes later he heard booted footsteps and looked over towards the source and paled. It was like looking at a ghost. It had been too long since seeing him once more in that outfit, but it still looked like he wore it like a second skin. He controlled the small shiver that went racing down his spine. This was a terrible risk and he wondered silently if Treize did remember would he lose him for lying to him all this time.. he had in effect sacrificed his honor for the general's life and was only now feeling the cost of that action.  
  
Trowa looked away from Heero and studied Treize silently before nodding and turning to walk towards the door. "I'll start the car I brought, come out when you're ready. Wufei make sure he makes it outside. Heero... don't shoot him or I *will* tell Dr. J why this mission is doomed to failure before it was even started." He opened the door and then stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Treize was staring silently at the door before looking over at Heero, a brow raised halfway in query. ".....Shoot me? Why would you do that.. Heero?" Wufei barely kept the wince off his face as he heard the hurt laced in the soft tenor voice.  
  
"Its none of your concern at the moment, except this warning. If you do turn your back on us I *will* put a bullet though it." The Japanese pilot then turned and sending a brief glare at both of them walked past Treize down the hallway.  
  
Treize looked at him and he slid off the couch to hold him silently. "I feel I should say I'm sorry for everything.. if something happens I feel like I might not see you again.. I don't want you to go, but Trowa is right if we need that information to end this war, then this mission must be a success. I hope you come back after this is over.. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you, koi." He felt a hand rest over his hair and run through it briefly before another soft kiss was placed on his head. He looked up and tried to not look worried and guilty. He smiled faintly in return of Treize's own small smile and accepted and returned the small kiss the older man gave him. He then released him and stepped away, turning silently to walk over towards the door with Treize behind him. Opening the door was the 2nd hardest thing he'd done in the past several months.  
  
Treize turned as he walked out of the door. "I will come back Dragon.. don't worry, I would never leave you by my own choice." he smiled softly and continued. "I care for you too much to do such a thing."  
  
Watching him as he turned away and seated himself beside Trowa in the car would have to be the hardest thing he had done in the past months. Because deep inside where he was most afraid to look was the certainly that despite everything.. he would not be back, no matter how either of them wanted it.  
  
Duty was like that. He finally closed the door and went to his rooms. 


	2. Rebellion

What would I do?  
  
Part II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or this poem..  
  
Warning: Yaoi Implied, Angst  
  
Pairings: 13x5, 3x4, possible 6+2\2+6  
  
You're a stranger in a strange land  
  
Don't remember anybody  
  
Nobody remembers you  
  
You're a stranger in a strange land  
  
I don't remember you  
  
You don't remember me  
  
But sometimes, sometimes  
  
I don't know why  
  
I think I miss your smile  
  
Stranger in a strange land  
  
Do strangers have regrets?  
  
Do you ever wonder  
  
Why you're a stranger here?  
  
Looking at each other, unknowing  
  
Looking for each other, unfinding  
  
Passing by each other again and again  
  
Will we always be  
  
Strangers in a strange land?  
  
Treize leaned back in the seat inside the office that was apparently his while staying here and sighed softly closing his eyes. 'Gods what a day.. and no one here that I can talk to..' He opened his eyes slightly to glance around the room and sighed again leaning his head back against the seat. 'At least I can lock the door into this place, so that dammed woman can't reach Me..'  
  
A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about his welcome into this place. Hell.. if it wasn't for Trowa's reassurance that they thought him someone else and that everything was still going to plan, he might have turned and bolted from the turn out from the base. 'And at the forefront of it all was her.. if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the fervor behind those glasses she wore could possibly be very dangerous. Now if only I could figure out why she's centered on me.. '  
  
A knock brought him out of his thoughts and he lifted his head to glance at the door. "Yes..? Who is it?"  
  
The sound of a throat being cleared reached him and then a hesitant voice. "Your Excellency.. I have some documents I was told by Colonel Une to give to you.. they're about the events that have been going on while you were gone.. sir.."  
  
Another soft sigh escaped and he reached forwards to push a small button on the desk to unlock the door. "Bring them in.. "  
  
The door slid open soundlessly and the young soldier stepped inside quickly allowing the door to slide shut again behind him. Treize's eyes glanced over the uniform and then noted silently the rank on it. The ensign walked forwards towards his desk with a slightly frightened look in his eyes and he sat back wondering why it was there. Maybe the rank difference? He wasn't sure how the man he was supposed to be replacing would have responded to the young man but he decided to forget trying to act like something he wasn't.  
  
A small smile graced his lips as he took the papers and he raised his eyes to meet the others across from him. 'Damn.. now he looks more frightened.. what did I do?' he let the small smile drop and decided to ask instead of being left in the dark. "Thank you, ensign. May I ask what is troubling you?"  
  
"Sir?" The question was slightly confused.  
  
Silently he cursed himself for apparently making matters worse and then set the papers down on the desk lowering his eyes to them. "Never mind.. you may go now ensign."  
  
The youth nodded sharply and then turned seeming to flee from the room. He shook his head and then locked his door again for privacy, also so that Une woman could not take it upon herself to see how he was doing, yet again. Another small shiver worked his way down his spine as he turned his attention to the papers. He glanced through them and then noticed that the attacks listed seemed to ring small familiar bells until he realized why. He had organized the attacks with his friends.. the pilots. Now that he was on the other end he was seeing the result of those plans. He slowly allowed a small smile to grace his lips again as he flipped through the papers.  
  
One of the papers held a file clipped to it and he flipped it open to glance at the contents within. A couple papers, it seemed to be a profile of someone.. he turned over a picture that was within the file and the smile faded as one slim finger tapped it silently in thought. 'I know you... I don't know where I've seen you.. but I do know you..' he finished the thought aloud. "Lieutenant Zechs Merquise.."  
  
*  
  
Treize glanced up from his seat to take in the others sitting along the table within the room. He attention was drawn to the white bearded man standing at the front of the table. 'Duke.. Dermail... Romefeller..' he frowned faintly in thought and a voice snapped him back from his reverie. "Treize.. would you care to tell us what you are displeased about..?"  
  
The Duke was looking straight at him and he lifted his head slightly before speaking, drawing upon his memory of what the older man had been speaking of just then. "Yes.. those.. machines.. the mobile dolls you called them.. how are they to be used..? I just asked because it seemed as if they were to take our place in the field."  
  
A small scowl marred the Duke's features. "Now Treize.. the mobile dolls are not of your concern, but in answer to your question. They are merely something to help fight down the rebellion that is taking place on the Colonies and in certain countries here on Earth."  
  
"May I ask why they are rebelling? I have been absent for a small while.. so I am afraid that I do not know everything that has happened during my absence."  
  
Duke Dermail nodded faintly. "Yes.. I heard of your accident, and absence. Very well, while you were gone. The Gundams continued attacking both us and the bases that housed Oz soldiers and suits. Due to his poor performance in the field, Colonel Une discharged Lieutenant Zechs Merquise.. the former Lighting Count from Oz. Leaving he took the mobile suit known as Tallgeese with him and left Earth for Space where he resurfaced on the L1 colony D120 as a good will ambassador by the name of Milliardo Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom. He broadcasted a speech to the Colonies and Earth, denouncing both us and Oz as the true villains in this war and claimed the Gundams were in fact the good guys.."  
  
The older man shifted his stance and set a hand against one hip as he continued. "After that, he disappeared, only to resurface back on Earth within an area inside China with a organized resistance group. We need to get rid of him if we are to stop this rebellion, successfully win this battle, and bring the Colonies back under control. As we can not seem to get a spy close enough to him to monitor his whereabouts, we are forced to settle with destroying the entire rebel group within China and the other few counties that seem to be taking up his banner."  
  
"Could I see these reports?" Treize asked watching Dermail. This had to be what the scientists had sent him here for. They would need to know everything Romefeller knew about these other rebels in order to help them.  
  
"Of course, but may I ask why? This little rebellion is not your concern at the moment, that's why we are reviving the plans for the mobile dolls. So that the Oz troops will be able to work in space to end the rebellion there, they were considering our offer to join with us until Merquise went up there and changed their mind. I'm sure you can turn them back in the correct direction."  
  
"I see, won't the mobile dolls take some time to be constructed and brought into play? I could easily spare some of the Oz forces to help begin to corral these rebels in China while they are worked on." He wouldn't of course, but the Duke didn't need to know that. As soon as he collected the information needed he would pass it on to the others and they would take whatever action they saw as fit. He would have to work though to make it look as if he had done something though. This would have to be carefully planned.  
  
"You're right.. very well proceed with that course and then you'll be informed when to pull your men out."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*  
  
The next morning the reports were on his desk and he sat down and began to read through them silently. After he finished he turned to his computer and then secured a single line to begin a report. Before he began though he double checked the security on the line and was assured it was safe to use for what he intended. He wrote out what he had found out about the fighting going on Earth and also to a lesser degree in space. He also told about the rebels and their strikes against Romefeller. He sent that to the pilots and then began to plan what he could do here to help before he left.  
  
As he went through the reports and various profiles he had pulled up something was nagging him. At the moment the rebels were getting hassled through Oz, same as the colonies. But if the soldiers were taken out of the picture then what..? From the looks of the reports Romefeller was leaning heavily on these soldiers for defense and support. If that was taken away what would happen. He recalled the turnout when he arrived. Something about that was wrong somehow. There was a piece missing to the puzzle before him and it felt like it was just beyond his grasp.  
  
He closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. He would take another look at all the information he had at hand, and maybe that would give him the missing piece. There was the accident, no one had said what kind it was, but it had to been big. He opened his eyes and scanned the reports for the last year on any large events within them. Within minutes there were several things on the screen. He glanced at the headings given. He knew most of them from reading the reports that had been given. He had in a way been the cause behind some during his time with his friends. There was one unfamiliar one at the top. Two shuttles had been destroyed. According to the notes next to it three people had died in the crash. Two Oz soldiers and a Romefeller official.  
  
He shut the screen off and stood up. He put the mystery of the accident aside to think of how he could make it appear he was sending soldiers to China, when he wasn't doing anything of the sort. His mind wandered once again back to the welcoming turnout when he had arrived at this base and then to the woman who seemed to shadow every step he made outside the room.  
  
The plan came suddenly out of nowhere. But he would need to know which of the troops were loyal to him and which were Romefeller's lackeys. If he knew, he could send troops to China, only instead of harming the rebellion, it would help it. They would need the help if those ...cursed... machines were built and sent out on the path that was currently planned. As he completed sending several orders to Colonel Une, he leaned back in his chair silently.  
  
'The duel is mine.'  
  
He blinked and glanced back towards the monitor of the com. It was silent, the screen black. The phrase hadn't come from there. There was a familiar ring to it though as if he had heard it before. He closed his eyes in thought and opened them again when the sound of steel on steel reached his ears. He frowned faintly and stood walking over to the window. It was locked shut, he opened it and looked out. There wasn't anyone around the outside of his office. He turned away from the window and walked slowly back towards his desk.  
  
'If you don't kill me right now, I'll keep on coming back until I get you Treize.'  
  
He stopped halfway to the desk when he heard the threat. He turned slowly to look back at the window he had left open. It was empty, the curtains blew slightly in the breeze coming through the it. What was going on? He turned slowly scanning the rest of the large office, he was alone still. The door he had locked hours ago, so no one could of entered that way, the window had been locked until just moments ago.  
  
He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose silently. He then felt the floor under his feet shudder and a blast of wind tore past him. He turned to see what had happened. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized the thing laying just inside his office, the wall was mostly gone, destroyed. The dragon-like head that was part of the Shenlong Gundam laid not two feet from him. He took a step back, as a small figure ran along it into his office only to fade away along with the damage to the office wall.  
  
Everything was back like it was several seconds ago. The curtains still danced in the wind, the wall was intact. He walked over to it brushing a hand against it in slight disbelief before looking out the window again. Nothing out of the ordinary appeared. He stood there for several minutes waiting. When nothing else happened he relaxed slightly and sighed softly lowering his head and closing his eyes again.  
  
'Lets see what course the future will take.'  
  
He stiffened for a second before lifting his head to look back into the room. Still empty, but something about the statement nagged him. It had sounded too familiar. He glanced back outside and sighed once more before reaching for the window to close it.  
  
'It will take whatever direction you decide on.'  
  
He froze with his hand on the window, before slowly relaxing and closing the window. Maybe he just needed to get out of this office. He had been keeping himself inside for privacy and the silence. He would take a short walk, maybe these unexplained voices and illusions would cease afterwards. One could hope. Decision decided, he turned away from the window and unlocked the door, leaving the silent office.  
  
***  
  
I stood face to face with the ghost of my past  
  
And the spirit of what was to come  
  
And they made it clear that one day I'd have to  
  
Answer for what I had done  
  
And I saw what I'd become  
  
The choices you make  
  
The chances you take  
  
They'll follow you all of your life  
  
I'm just tryin' to live so when I die  
  
The preacher won't have to lie  
  
I ain't no prophet and I ain't no saint  
  
And I ain't made no great sacrifice  
  
I just keep tryin' to carry my weight  
  
I keep trying to do what is right  
  
And it's hard to do right sometimes  
  
(The Preacher won't have to Lie - Lee Ann Womack)  
  
  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft looked up from the clipboard he had been studying with one of the rebels at the voice that called his name. He nodded silently at the man before leaving him to walk towards the man who had called for him. He leaned over the chair the man sat in, one hand resting on the back of it as he studied the console before him. "Something heading our way?" he asked quietly as he glanced once from the console to the man.  
  
"Yes, something big is.. to small to be a carrier though. Bigger than a Aires or Leo.."  
  
He frowned faintly in thought before speaking. "Taurus?"  
  
"It might be.." Milliardo nodded silently as he straightened up and turned to give the signal to ready the anti-air missiles. "Sir..?" He looked back behind him, an eyebrow raised slightly in query. The blonde rebel looked down. "I was thinking.. we could use that suit.."  
  
"How would you propose to disarm it enough for us to take it without damaging it?"  
  
"Well.. we could.."  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"Well, KHUSH could take it out of the sky without damaging it, if we waited for it to come in low, like it does for a attack run and hit it with KHUSH, it wouldn't fall very far. I'm sure we can take care of the pilot.."  
  
"Alright, but what if there are more suits from where this one came? Also the system you're referring to has never been tested.. it shouldn't harm suit or pilot, but it might.."  
  
"Its the only thing I could think of.. besides blowing it out of the sky."  
  
"It's a sound idea, we'll consider it a test run." he said, smiling faintly at the man at the console. He sent one of the men to the shed where the system was stored. A missile launcher was armed with a dud missile as the man came back with KHUSH, he sighed softly.  
  
'You are remembered, my friend.. you just might help bring peace after all.' he thought silently as the man attached the small spider-like construct onto the head of the missile. Should everything go like it was *supposed* to when it was launched and the signal sent from base to activate the system within the little spider-like metal body. When the missile came into contact with the suit, it would detach itself from the missile head to the suit and basically hack into the systems faster than any human could to shut down all systems within the suit. The suit would then fall to the ground and wouldn't be able to power up again until KHUSH was deactivated or sent another signal telling it to detach itself from the machine.  
  
He looked down at the console. "How soon..?" he asked.  
  
Behind him, a feminine voice spoke up. "We have target lock, ready to fire when ready." He nodded once waiting.  
  
"It's coming in now!" the blonde rebel shouted suddenly.  
  
"Fire."  
  
There was a whoosh of the launcher behind him firing the missile bearing its little passenger towards the target. "Sir!"  
  
Milliardo looked down from the horizon where the missile had disappeared into, to the blonde. "Yes? Something happen? Did more suits show up?"  
  
"No sir. Its not a Taurus!" The man swallowed and looked up at him. "It's a Gundam, sir."  
  
Milliardo's head snapped up to look at the horizon. A number of curses passed through his mind as he waited, and hoped silently that the surprise they had sent either worked correctly or not at all. There had been the possibly brought up that the hacking might cause the suit's circuits to short and cause their computers to overload and blow up in their pilot's faces.. effectively killing the suit, since it needed its pilot to control it. He hoped to god, it didn't happen. It would be the cruelest irony to finally get the attention of the Gundam Pilots only to be the cause for the death of one the very people he was trying to ally with.  
  
"Sir! The Gundam has fallen a couple yards from the outermost camp. I have reports that the Gundam is good condition on the outside despite its fall."  
  
He looked down again and nodded. "I'll go and check it out. When I call back here, send the signal for KHUSH to release the Gundam." The man nodded and Milliardo turned and left the base, throwing on a dark jacket he sat down on one of the motorcycles he had acquired for such use and kick started it, heading towards the camp.  
  
**********  
  
Duo cursed once more as he hit the controls once again trying to get his gundam to power back up. "Damn it, what the hell happened to ya, buddy? That missile was a dud, didn't do anything but crash into us and fall." The computer remained dark and silent. He hit the screen once with his fist and glared at the unresponsive controls. He crossed his arms across his chest as he banged his head back against his seat. 'Shit.. I get almost to where this abandoned base is supposed to be and have a damned unexplained power failure, of all the rotten luck.' He glanced back down at the controls again and uncrossed his arms to enter the power up sequence again.  
  
Still nothing.. wait.. maybe..  
  
The screen lit up a pale blue and words flashed across the screen in black.  
  
// Do not attempt to power up this suit again//  
  
Duo blinked in surprise. 'What the hell is going on?' He reached out towards the console again to touch one of the controls. An arch of electricity shocked his fingers. "Shit!" he yelped and jerked his hand back.  
  
// Do not attempt to touch controls again//  
  
Duo glared at the screen and crossed his arms back over his chest. "Fine.. whatever. Mind telling me who you are? Along with why I can't power up?" he asked the screen not really expecting an answer.  
  
//I have disabled it on orders from Base. I am KHUSH. Until I receive new orders, this suit shall remain inoperative//  
  
"That's just.. wait a minute.. KHUSH? As in Khushrenada?" he asked, slightly startled.  
  
//Negative.//  
  
"You talk like a machine, no offense."  
  
//I can not take offense, I am a machine. I only have now become active, I shall remain so until base sends orders to deactivate//  
  
"Wait a minute.. you're telling me you're a *machine*? How are you able to talk to me and how did you disable my gundam." Duo asked, uncrossing his arms again watching the screen. A picture flashed onto the screen. He recognized Deathscythe's armor and then noticed the small spider-like thing attached to it. 'So that's what the missile was for.. slick, real slick.' The picture disappeared.  
  
//Has your question been answered?//  
  
"Yea, I guess so." he said leaning back in his seat again. "Wait.. you never told me .." The screen flickered and then went dark again. 'Great.. now I wonder how long I have to wait for someone to come and get that thing off of my gundam.' He snorted and blew his bangs out of his face. 'I hope they hurry the heck up.. this is getting boring.'  
  
****  
  
Milliardo walked towards the massive black gundam. Gundam 02. He frowned slightly as he climbed up onto the chest of the gundam and then lifted KHUSH from the black armor. He located the hatch and knocked on it to get the attention of the pilot inside. After a minute the hatch opened and he knelt at the edge looking into the cockpit of the gundam. Violet met azure. 'Who are you?' he wondered as he studied the pilot silently.  
  
*  
  
Duo watched as the hatch opened and someone bent over the opening. Long white-blonde hair fell into the cockpit as the man looked down at him. He stared up into the other's face silently and then realized where he had seen him before. 'That day on the broadcast! He was the one making that speech about Oz and them..' Now if I can remember what the paper said about him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The question took him by surprise and he responded without thinking. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Ah." A hand entered the cockpit and stopped in front of him. "It is good to meet you, Duo Maxwell."  
  
Duo glanced at the hand dubiously before looking back up at the man above him. Then it hit him, he knew who it was now. "You're Zechs Merquise." he began. The hand was drawn back up out of the cockpit silently and a sighed followed moments later.  
  
"Yes, I did go by that. Actually though, my name is Milliardo. However, if its easier for you.. you can call me Zechs." 


End file.
